Limited living space nowadays has posed difficulties for hanging clothes at home. In modern housing apartments, for example, balconies or specific areas for hanging clothes are not usually provided. This means that clothes drying will need to be done by use of clothes drying machines or laundry service providers, which could be costly and is energy-consuming.
Foldable clothes frames have been used for supporting clothes or clothes hangers. Typically, a foldable clothes frame is moveable between an expanded configuration and a retracted configuration. The expanded configuration provides support for hanging clothes, and the retracted configuration facilitates transportation and storage.
A foldable clothes frame may require locking mechanism for securing the expanded frame from moving into its retracted configuration. Expanded frame, if unlocked, may collapse or otherwise return to the retracted configuration relatively easily. This may cause the clothes being supported to fall over, and thus cause inconvenience and economic loss to users. Furthermore, an unlocked or unsecured clothes frame, when collapse in an uncontrolled or unattended manner, may injure humans or animals, or otherwise damage the properties nearby. A foldable clothes frame without robust locking mechanism will also make it vulnerable in an outdoor environment, where strong wind and sunshine may be present.